


Changing Winds

by xxNoName223



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #Lotsa_tots, #OC, #Youre_right_im_not_very_good_at_tags, #be_prepared, #dm_me_tag_ideas_please, #futureoftheclans, #illdoaprequelbeforethis, #like_seriously_i_need_the_extra_help, #no_idead_what_that_meant, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNoName223/pseuds/xxNoName223
Summary: It has been many seasons since the rise of Firestar. His adventures are nothing more than exaggerated legends passed on through the generations. The clans have enjoyed many moons of peace and prosperity until a mysterious cat arrives to deliver a haunting and important prophecy that could change the clans forever. (I am not counting anything after The Last Hope. I've had this written for years, and I don't want to change the stories or lineage, so bear with me)





	Changing Winds

                       The dark mist swam through the rigid trees as the wind danced through their leaves. It was an unusually warm night in the midst of leaf-fall, and humidity clung to the sticky air.

 

      Three shadowed figures wove in and out of the shadowed maze, as if they were pursued.

 

                                  Their inky pelts glittered with moonlight. At last, they stopped at the base of a smooth rocky mound.

 

                  A small, ebony waterfall trickled down the stones, splashing up softly as it hit the small pool underneath.

 

                                       A glowing, ivory she-cat sat atop the mound. Her ancient, flint eyes scanned the three cats gently.

 

            "I know you are all curious why I called you," the cat mewed, her soft voice barely carrying through the night wind.

 

 She paused to look at the stars, clearly beaming through the clouds.

 

                                          "The winds call for a change," she murmured, lost in thought. 

 

      The honey-colored sun's first amber and pink rays touched the tops of the trees. Gradually, the warm colors coated the cats, and they melted away into the light as the shadows faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm xxNoName223, but you can just call me NoName ;)
> 
> First off, I wanted to thank you guys for taking the time to read my fic, and secondly, I wanted to give you a heads up. 
> 
> So starting now, the rest of my year is very busy, until May. I'm going to try my hardest to update AT LEAST once a month, if not more. I hope you guys will stay with me, because it's gonna be a heck of a ride. I really really want to finish this story, but remember
> 
> If ya want me to write quicker, leave a comment :) they motivate me and I looooove hearing what you guys have to say about my story.


End file.
